User blog:Uniquemusician/Blackstar Ch. 11 Dreams Are A Pain
here’s your show for the disclaimer… ' '''Me: Hey! Roxy! Get your butt over here and do the disclaimer! ' 'Roxy: Nah…I’m busy. ' 'Me: (rolls eyes) You’re reading a teen vogue magazine! And its upside down! ' 'Roxy: (shrugs) Mmmhmmm ' 'Me: Do it or all tell the Wasabi Warriors the secret your hiding from them. ' 'Roxy: (Rolls eyes) Please…like they would ever believe you. ' 'Kim: Believe what? ' 'Me: Oh…Roxy has something to tell you she’s been keeping it for a while. ' 'Kim: Oh…really? What is it? ' 'Roxy: (Looks around nervously) Uh…Jack’s been secretly uh going out with Donna Tobin for 2 weeks. Yeah that’s what I’ve been…uh hiding. ' 'Kim: WHAT!!! I’M SO GOING TO KILL HIM!!! (Storms out of room to find Jack) ' 'Me: Maybe I should give up. ' 'Roxy: Go ahead no one is stopping you. ' 'Me: (Glares)… ' 'Disclaimer: I do not own Kick’in It. I own Roxy… ' ''Jack found himself in a place he was never to familiar with. He was standing in front San Jose's City Hall and his brown eyes widened at the sight of the crowds of angry, protesting people he was standing with. Moving to the outskirts of San Jose he likes to call Seaford he never realized how many people lived in San Jose until now. He suddenly felt a hand put a death grip on his arm and pulled him down to the dirty ground of the city hall. He found Kim starring at him with an irritable look and hissed, "C'mon Jack let's go see what's gonna happen to San Jose. Jack had no idea what she was talking about and opened his mouth to ask what was going on but quickly shut it as, Kim put a finger to her lips as they held hands crawling through the crowds of people shouting, "Bring Blackstar out! Bring Blackstar out!" jack at this point was utterly confused, not understanding what Blackstar had to do with having these people so wiled up. He then was pulled from the ground up back into the crowd by Kim's petite hand. She looked at him with her brown eyes full of concern. "Why aren't you so angry anymore Jack?"' The brunette scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what was going on and why he would be angry. "Why would I be angry Kim? I don't even know what's going on and why we're at the San Jose City Hall." Kim gave him a shocked look with her mouth a gap, she put up her finger slowly pointing toward the sky and was about to make a comment, but was interrupted by a screeching sound; sounding like it came from a microphone. Everyone grew silent as the screeching grew louder and everyone turned towards the steps of City Hall as they kept their ears plugged to keep the screeching out of their ear drums as best they could. The screeching instantly stopped once, everyone had their attention towards the podium that was sitting on the steps of City Hall. Jack squinted, his eyes to see over the crowd that there was a man standing behind the podium. He was dressed in a nice black suit he had his grey hair slicked back with gel, and gave the crowd a welcoming smile. Jack guessed he was the San Jose mayor. His voice boomed into the microphone, "Hello, citizens of San Jose I am your mayor Thomas Bartely and welcome to this big meeting held today! Alright, after I go over a few things going on, we will talk about the future of San Jose and big events coming up. He rolled his green eyes at the protesting crowds. And yes I will bring out Blackstar last. The crowd whooped at the mention of the fighter girl's mysterious name. '' '' The crowd finally calmed down after the mayor told everyone to quiet down, he was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a sudden crash coming from the city hall doors. Jack's eyes widened while everyone gasped seeing Blackstar had broken straight through the glass of the city hall doors. She had her usual get-up, black Nike spandex shorts, the black mask planted tightly on her face, a tight white tank top that stopped above her belly button and her dirty black sneakers. Jack was surprised seeing she didn't have that confident, tough look in her piercing blue eyes but a look of distress and worry instead. He watched as he saw security guards run through a side door and tried to grab her. She smirked as she turned around the second they made it to her and flipped both of them right there and then. Jack smiled as he watched her rebel against the law as she took down a security guard one by one. That's when the crowd started to boo at the girl and started to throw random things at her like, bags, food, rocks, and ketchup bags...? Nothing hit her though, she had great reflexes...nothing could hit her. Suddenly, cops came running from every direction they pointed guns at her, that's when Jack started to boil in anger he knew Blackstar didn't deserve guns pointing at her, he knew whatever she was fighting against the law for was a good reason. Kim turned her head nervously starring right into the brunettes deep chocolate brown eyes seeing anger and determination build up in his eyes. She knew what he was about to do, so she instantly put her hand comfortably against his chest. At her touch the blonde noticed Jack seemed to tense up but relaxed realizing why she was doing such a thing. The two teens then brought their attention back to the scene in front of them. Blackstar was standing there looking at the cops with determination and worry present in her piercing blue eyes, as she looked nervously around. To everyone's surprise she fell right on her knees, putting her hands up in surrender. The cops instantly put their guns away and ran toward her. Two cops locked both her arms in a death grip, while a third cop was trying to get handcuffs on her. Jack watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes were no longer filled with hope but sadness. Suddenly, her eyebrows scrunched up in determination, as they looked around over the large crowds. She instantly elbowed both the cops and flipped the one with the handcuffs and she then took the handcuffs throwing them somewhere in the crowds of people. '' '' The two cops that she had elbowed suddenly grabbed her and put an extra pair of handcuffs on her hands. They then pulled her away as she fidgeted and cursed at the authorities, while this was going on the crowd cheered. Blackstar instantly became angry at the cheering and started to try and pull herself out of the cops’ death grip yelling, "What's wrong with you people I didn't do anything!"' A random guy shouted from the crowd, "It's your fault these stupid ninjas are coming to kidnap all of us!" Blackstar yelled back, "Look! I know I'm part of the reason there on their way here! But you do realize I'm the only one here that can help you! I know all their moves! I know all their weaknesses!" And I'm the only one who knows how to fight them off! So, why take away the one person who can save you from you're future hell! She then started to yell louder in determination trying to persuade the protesting crowd of citizens gathered at City Hall. Jack could not hear her any longer, but a whisper in his ear saying over and over, "Jack, wake up...Jack wake up..."'' At these words Jack slowly fell out of his dream world and fluttered his eyes open seeing Blackstar standing over him and looking at him with impatient eyes. "C'mon, Jack get up and go wash up we need to hit the road." Jack shook his brown locks out of his face and slowly got up from the ground where he had been sleeping. He gave the girl a confused look as he replayed her words in his mind. "What do you mean wash up? That cabin doesn't have a working shower." Blackstar just rolled her eyes at the confused brunette. "Here," she said as she threw a small blue bottle at Jack. He caught it with his quick reflexes and looked down at it with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why did you give me shampoo?" Blackstar huffed irritably. "So... You can wash your hair duh! I'm sorry but you stink, Jack." Jack cocked an eyebrow still not getting it. Blackstar threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jack I'm telling you to go bathe in the lake and wash your hair, like I did while you were sleeping last night!" Jack thought, ''‘So...that's why she was wearing a towel.'’ '' A shocked expression then came across the brunettes face. "Wait... What!" Blackstar snapped at the brunette even louder as she pretended to violently strangle his neck. "Jack! It's not that hard! Just strip down butt naked, go in the lake! Then bathe and wash your hair and then when you’re done we'll hit the road for Seaford. I just thought you wouldn't want to stink getting back to Seaford…especially when you reunite with Kim." She smirked. Jack just starred at the girl cocking an eyebrow, giving her a glare. Blackstar threw her hands up dramatically, having them cling to her blonde wavy locks like she was about to pull them out. "What! Jack just what! It's not that hard!" Jack rolled his eyes and said in an obvious tone, "Blackstar calm down. And I can't go...bathe until you leave." Blackstar blushed realizing how stupid she must have sounded. "Oh...right sorry...blonde moment." She then ran off toward the cabin waving at Jack and yelling, "Have fun bathing and hurry up! I want to get back to a place that has a real bathroom!" Jack just rolled his brown eyes at the girl as she ran inside the cabin, leaving him alone ...to wash up. At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo... Kim came through the Bobby Wasabi Dojo Doors with the guys at 9:00 a.m. If you took one look at the group you would think they were going to a Hollywood Movie Premiere. Kim was wearing a tight, dark purple strapless dress, with black heels and a gold cross necklace hanging on her neck. She also was wearing more makeup than usual and had her hair in loose, flawless, curls while each of the guys came through behind her looking handsome and spiffy in there clean cut tuxes. Well...as handsome as they could get. Jerry being...himself had on a black tux with a red tie but had a black beanie on with some wristbands on his arms, and black vans. Milton was wearing a baby blue tux with a fake daisy pinned on it and had his hair slicked back with gel. Eddie had a purple tux on but had it mismatched with a red tie with yellow polka-dots on it. Kim gave the African American boy an incredulous look as she put her hands on her hips. "Uh...Eddie, why isn't your tie matching with your tux. He retorted defensively pointing at the blonde. "Hey! It was the only tie, I could find in such short notice, okay! If you haven't noticed I'm not one of those snobby, rich guys that dress, in tuxedos all the time. Jerry, Milton, and Kim replied in unison, "We've noticed." Eddie pouted with a roll of his brown eyes. "Anyway....why would Rudy text us so late to tell us to come really dressed up and fancy the next morning without even telling us what it's for?" Kim shrugged and looked around the Dojo now just noticing with the rest of the guys that a TV crew was in the Dojo putting up a green screen in front of the hall leading to the locker rooms. Rudy then walked out his office swinging the door open with a big smile and walked over to the four confused, dressed-up teens. Rudy clapped his hands, still with his cheery big smile on. "Hey guys. I'm glad you all dressed-up! Well...somewhat." he mumbled looking over at Eddie with his mismatched tie and Jerry with his black vans on and beanie. "Well anyway...you guys are probably wondering why I wanted you to dress-up...well each one of you are going to be interviewed by Karate Fancy Magazine!” Kim crossed her arms over her chest with a perplexed look. "And exactly why are we being interviewed? And what's with the green screen?" Rudy answered dramatically sounding like a five-year old on a sugar rush."Because! I want all of you guys to tell Karate Fancy how amazing the San Jose, Bobby Wasabi Dojo is! And later on we're all going to be in the new commercial for our Dojo!" Jerry said with an excited look crossing over his goofy smile. "Sooo...wait your saying I'm going to be on TV? Milton added in a matter -of- factly tone, "Well...actually Jerry he's saying we're all goi-" Jerry interrupted while swinging his fists in the air, "Sweet! Maybe girls will finally notice me!" He then kissed his biceps, cockily as he looked over at a beautiful twenty-one year old girl who was busy talking to the cameraman. Rudy rolled his eyes at the overly enthusiastic teen boy. "Yeah, whatever floats you’re, boat." Eddie questioned, "Who says that anymore?" Rudy ignored Eddie by shooing him with his hands like he was shooing a fly away from his face. "Ugh...nevermind, has anyone seen Jack I want him to show off his moves for the commercial but he needs to practice first." The four teens just looked around nervously making sure their eyes didn't met Rudy's confused ones, as Jerry whistled nervously. Kim spoke up chuckling nervously, "Well...you see...Rudy..." With Blackstar... Blackstar was currently driving the Black Warrior motorcycle she had stolen from Jake, while Jack was on the back hoping they would get back to Seaford soon. Jack slumped, his head in his hands and whined, "I'm starving!" Blackstar rolled her piercing blue eyes. "I know Anderson you've been saying that every 10 minutes since we left the cabin. I'm hungry too! So just shut up!" Jack stuck out his tongue at the back of Blackstar's head. She saw him doing it from the mirror on the motor bike. "You know I might be driving but I can still kick you off this bike with one swing of my foot, Anderson." Jack quickly shut his mouth and looked around the open road and sighed in relief, as they passed a sign that said, "2 miles San Jose." Blackstar exclaimed. "Finally!" seeing the sign also. Jack chuckled. "So do you think anybody's coming after us, still?" Blackstar opened her mouth to reply still keeping her piercing blue eyes fixed on the road, but a force instantly knocked her off the Black Warriors’ motorcycle. She flew off the motorcycle and fell to the hard pavement of the open road, hitting her head in the process, she heard Jack screaming her name, "Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar!" she tried to open her eyes as she struggled to lift her head, but instantly blacked-out in the process. Blackstar fluttered her piercing blue eyes open to not found herself on the open road with Jack, but in her dream world. She smiled looking around at the sunny sky and beautiful meadows. She loved her dream world; it got her away from her hell which was her reality. She looked down at herself; finding she was not in her alter ego clothes, but in jean shorts and a plaid purple shirt, with brown cowgirl boots. She walked through the meadows mindlessly, knowing she should try and wake herself back up, but she had no desire to go back to her hell and feel the stress that's been pounding on her head ever since she met the Black Warriors. She kept walking and walking, but stopped instantly seeing a girl with straight blonde hair, a boy with shaggy brown locks, a another boy with a fohawk, and a another boy with braces, and another boy with a nerdy style of clothing. It was Kim, Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry standing there giving her each of their own looks. Kim was giving her an angry, death glare look. Jack was giving her a look of disappointment. Jerry was giving her a mad look. Milton was giving her one of those know-it-all smart looks, while Eddie was just looking at her with anger and disappointment written across his face. Blackstar cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Jack stepped forward crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"'' Blackstar was now utterly confused. "What do you mean why?" At that moment Kim ran at her and surprised the wavy-headed girl by punching her right in the face. Then Jerry kicked her, as she cried out in pain and fell to the ground Milton and Eddie and Jerry just started to kick her more and more. As their kicks became stronger and harder Blackstar started to sob loudly and was too weak to crawl away from them and fight back. She looked up at Jack with her piercing blue eyes over flooding with tears; that were begging for help. He just gave her one last disappointed look and walked away. Blackstar’s heart at that moment officially broke and cracked into pieces as she laid there taking every punch and kick from Jerry, Kim, Eddie, and Milton the only thing that ran through her mind was, ‘Why are they treating me this way?’'' Blackstar then woke up from the horrible nightmare she had never had a nightmare in her dream world and never had one that was so horrifying so painful. She looked at her surroundings finding herself, laying in Jack's lap on the road bloody and bruised, but paid no attention to the brunette looking at her in surprise as she screamed in agony and ran away from him, sobbing in pain. ' '''Hey guys!!! I hope you liked it!!! It will get better trust me!!! Please!!! Please Review!!! Sorry, I’ve been going through a really rough time lately and have been really stressed.=( Anyway please review!!! And please tell me if you want me to make a twitter account so you know when I update any of my stories. Oh…and there’s a poll on my profile asking you guys where you want Roxy to revealed, as Blackstar to be. So please check that out!!! So sorry again school has been horrible to me.=( ' 'Shine always, JJ=) '' Category:Blog posts